


There’s Something In the Air

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Breast Sucking, F/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Torture, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A Tmnt rp
Relationships: LeoxKayla





	1. Chapter 1

Leo was in the dojo as he was waiting for his friend before long he was in a deep medatation and he was clearing his mind.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
I will get to that in my part lol   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(okay  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla just entered the lair having no idea that Leo or any of the others of his brothers were in heat. She called out Leos name her crush.

Raph then finally walked away and ignored him and he masked eyes widened and lit up when he saw his crush and future girl Jess.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Jess looked before she smiled and waved "Hey raph, i can see your better." she said.

Leo opened his eyes and sighed "Im in the dojo Kayla." he said before getting up and he placed his swords in the sheeths   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sorry I’m on   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla nodded and she walked into the dojo following his voice. She suddenly fell to her knees on the ground and broke out in tears. Her body started to shake violently.  
“I ran away from home,” she said out loud.

Raph nodded and he smiled at her and with that he wrapped his strong green muscular arms around her and pulled her tightly against his plastron and he leaned in and kissed her lips passionately.

Kayla nodded and she walked into the dojo following his voice. She walked into the dojo and saw him. She blushed waving at him as she kissed his cheek just to tease him.

Raph nodded and he smiled at her and with that he wrapped his strong green muscular arms around her and pulled her tightly against his plastron and he leaned in and kissed her lips passionately.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
When you wanna rp some more plz let me know   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo looked at him as he got up before he gave her a hug and pulled her closer "Hey Kayla, how have you been?" he asked.

Jess squeeked before she kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck before she pulled him closer then pulled away "I can see someone missed me." she said.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Eh good I guess. I know you are probably in heat right now and I wanted you to know that I’m all yours. You can have me. I’m in love with you Leo!” Kayla said smiling up at him and stroking his cheek.

Raph nodded.  
“I’m in love with ya baby. I want you to mine so badly. I’m in heat right now and that is just making my feelings for you even stronger baby,” he chirred and chirped to her.

Jess giggled before she spun out of his arms "True but your going to have to catch me first." she said before taking off out of their lair and through the serwers.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Can leo say he’s in love with her too?   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo looked at her "I love you too." he said before he suddenly picked her up and kissed her deeply, then tossed her on his matress. "Get ready for the best ride of your life." He purred.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(im not able to type as fast, i pulled a mussle in my shoulder blade.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Oh ok its fine hope you feel better soon   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(thx ^^  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla moaned and mewled as she lookes up into his pupiless masked eyes and rubbed his crotch saying to nibble her neck.

Raph smirked and he growled playfully as he ran after her. With his ninja speed his easily caught up to her in front of her and grabbed her. He brought her back to the lair.

Leo smiled before he leaned down as he licked her neck before nibbling it softly leaving small love bites.

Jess chuckled as she smiled she was excited but she also want to take control. She knew it would be fun.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla threw her head back and she moaned and mewled out loudly as she dug her heels into his mattress.

Raph flipped them over so that way she was in top and he was on the bottom so he could let her be in control as he smirked.

Leo smirked as he sucked on her neck before he pulled away and soon kissed her collar bone.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla moaned and whimpered softly gripping his shoulders as she dug her heels into his mattress.

Raph groaned out tying his mask back on his face as he felt self conscious and naked without it like being vulnerable.He groaned out and grunted.

Kayla grunted and squeaked and mewled out softly as she arched her back and held him closer to her.

“I just don’t like my mask off of my face. I feel weird and naked without it. Please continue with what you were doing baby.”

Leo looked at her as he soon kissed down her stomach before he licked her pussy slowly.

Jess nods before she started to roll her hips again as she moaned softly.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla groaned and grunted as she arched her back wrapping her legs around his masked head.

Raph growled groaned and grunted as he arched his back and wanted to be so badly inside her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo held her hips down as he continued before sucking her clit.

Jess moaned before she rolled her hips harder "Come on raph, take me  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla screamed his name out in pure pleasure as she shuddered and then duf her feet in his bed.

Raph nodded and he easily slid his dick up inside thrusting up into her wildly as he kissed her lips.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo soon pulled away and he slid into her and he slammed into her with a groan.

Jess moaned and placed her hands on his plastron.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla was not in pain at all. All she felt was pleasure and she arched her back scratching his shoulders.

Raph placed his hands on her hips and began to bounce her up and down on him as he arched his back grunting.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo groaned as he moved faster and looked at her "You like this huh?" he asked.

Jess moaned as she lightly scratched his plastron and rolled her hips.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla nodded moaning and mewling raking her nails down his shoulders as she threw her head back.

Raph flipped them over now dominating her completely as he thrusted harder faster and deeper into her loving how tight she felt.

Jess moaned as she arched her back before she came.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
No hes not close to climaxing. This sex scene is way too short. Plz redo leos part   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(k)

Leo thrusted faster as he growled slightly "Your so tight." he growled.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla moaned out softly and she kissed his lips and arched her back as she shuddered in delight.

Raph reached his peak and he pretty soon climaxed and orgasmed inside her kissing her cheek.

Leo thrusted faster and harder as he rolled his hips hard into her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla pretty soon orgasmed and released her juices all over his member inside her mewling.

Raph pulled out of her panting heavily as he laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her against him.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo groaned slightly as he slowly opened his eyes. 

Jess opened her eyes as she looked at him "Morning." she said.

Kayla smiled at him and giggled and kissed his cheek.  
“Good morning sleepyhead,” she cooed to him.

“Mornin baby cakes,” Raph purred to her as he nuzzled her neck and her cheek gently and carefully and softly as well.

Leo smiled as he kissed her softly before he pulled away "How did you sleep?" he asked her.

Jess smiled as she giggled softly before she kissed his cheek "did you sleep well?" she asked

“I slept great thanks since I’m now with you sweetie,” Kayla cooed to him nuzzling his cheek.

“Slept great babe since I have you beside me and you’re my girl and all mine now!” Raph growled to her.

Leo nods before he got up to get dressed "My brothers and i need to train later with my master." he said

Jess chuckled as she kissed his cheek before she got up to get dressed "Thats good." she said.

Kayla nodded and got dressed. Her stomach growled and she looked away blushing.

Raph nodded and he went into the kitchen and he reheated some pizza leftovers from the previous night for breakfast

Leo looked at her as hr chuckled softly. "You could have told me you were hungry, i could make something for you." he said

Jess followed as she got some eggs to make with some tost as she started to cook she was smiling.

Kayla shook her head no.  
“It’s ok Leo. Go train. I will make myself some toast and scrambled eggs,” she said to him.

Raph sat down on the couch as he started to eat his pizza watching and turning on the tv.

Leo nods before he hugged her and kissed her cheek softly "Stay safe." he said

Jess looked at him as she sat on the stool in the kitchen eating her eggs and bacon "So anything intresting today?" she asked.

Kayla blushed her cheeks crimson red as she nodded. She started to eat her breakfast and she hummed.

“Nah babe just gonns train with my bro’s after I eat and stuff like that ya know?” Raph told her.

Leo looked at her before he kissed her head softly "Wish me luck my love, but if you want to train with us. Our father wont mind, Raph's girlfriend does sometimes." he said.

Jess nodded, as she finished her breakfest before she sat on his lap "Good luck kiss?" She asked him with a smile.

Kayla giggled and shook her head no saying she was a pacifist and hated fighting as it made her throw up sick.

Raph smirked saying he’d happily kiss her anytime she wanted as he smooched her on her lips.

Leo nods as he kissed her cheek before he got up "Alright, ill be back in a few hours." he said.

Jess Kissed back as she wrapped her arms around his neck before she slowly pulled away.

A few hours later Kayla was still sitting down on their couch watching movies and waiting for Leo.

Raph was so glad and so grateful that training was over for the day and he went to go see his mate now.

Leo trained as he soon started medatation before he came back out. "Kayla?" he said

Jess looked at him before she soon changed into another top as she smiled softly. "Hey raph." she said.

Kayla was on the couch reading a comic she let Mikey borrowed.

Raph smirked at her and came back to her after their training.  
"Hey baby lookin sexy as hell!"

Leo walked to the back of the couch before he hugged her softly "Hey baby girl." he said.

Jess looked at him and giggled softly "You like it? I know its red but i wanted to wear it for you." she said.

"Hey Leo. What do you wanna do now? Wait crap if we are living together now what about all my stuff at home?"

"Looks really hot and good on ya baby cakes. I am so horny right now for ya because I love when you wear my color babe."

Leo smiled softly as he helped her up "We can go get it if you like Kayla." he said holding her close.

Jess rolled her eyes before she got up and walked over to him "I dont think so...Hot head." she said.

Kayla wrapped her arms around him and she nuzzled his neck.  
"I want you to live with me my love."

Raph pouted and then rolled his eyes and scratched the back of his head chuckling.

Leo smiled softly before he nodded and winked at her "Of course, and trust me ill have you screaming tonight." he said

Jess looked at him before she fixed the shirt "You know im going to school like this." she said.

Kayla blushed beet red at this and she said in a mumbling shy voice she was looking forwards to it.

Raph asked her did she have to go to school? He was gonna miss her like crazy. He was in heat especially.

Leo soon picked her up and held her "Good, now let me grab my things, oh and you do have a one bedroom right?" he asked.

Jess looked at him and sighed "Yes raph, i have to go. But ill be back in a few hours. I promise." she said

"Yeah why? You will be sharing my bed with me unless you do not want to," Kayla said sadly.

Raph nodded and he hugged her and kissed her lips goodbye as he smiled at her and waved.

Leo held her closer "Oh no the opposite actually, i dont want to be away from you." he said.

Jess waved back before she left for school she knew her ex Casey was going to be there but she sighed and smiled.

Kayla whimpered softly at that and her cheeks blushed beet red looking away from him shyly.

Raph sighed and walked into his room to read some of his manga and play with his action figures.

Leo smiled before he chuckled abd kissed her cheek "Your so cute sometimes." he said

Jess came back the time she promised as she threw her bag on the floor she sat on the couch and sighed angerily.

Kayla blushed and she was about to leave the lair to go to her place and he would follow her.

Raph heard her and he came out of his room and he looked at her stroking her cherk asking what was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Leo chuckled as he went to go look for her "Where did you go?" he said.

Jess sighed before she felt a tear hit the table as she wiped her eyes "I saw my ex today, he said im a sl*t." she said.

Kayla just giggled and she knew she just gave herself away.

"Where is that asshole?! I will beat his ass! No one calls my girl a slut because you are not!" Raph said angrily cracking his knuckles.

Leo pulled the blanket back before he smirked and kissed her "You naughty girl~" He said pulling away.

Jess looked at him as she wiped her tears away "I took care of it, so dont worry. I just want to forget all of this." she said.

Kayla moaned out and she kissed him back mewling and grunting.

Raph stroked and caressed her cheeks saying he would never hurt her and he loved her so much.

Leo crawled on top of her before he kissed her again holding her close.

Jess looked at him before she kissed him deeply wrapping her legs around his sh

Kayla whimpered and moaned out as she let him be dominant.

Raph chirred and chirped kissing her deeply back and wrapped his arms around her.

Leo groaned before he took off her pants and looked at her "your not gonna walk tomorrow." he said

Jess moaned softly in the kiss before she pulled away and hid her face in his neck.

Kayla whimpered and nodded at that submissively saying yes sir to him.

Raph nuzzled her neck with his beak as he kissed and suckled all over it.

Yeah)) Leo groaned as he soon sucked her neck before he moved faster.

Kayla moaned and whimpered out as she arched her back softly.

Raph then stripped her butt naked carrying her to his bedroom and he dropped her onto his bed.

Leo groaned as he left hickies and gripped her hips thrusting faster and harder

Kayla mewled telling and asking leo nicely to suck on her tits now while he thrusted inside her.

Raph climbed on top of her and he pulled her against him licking her lips.  
“You’re so cute baby.”

Leo kissed down her collar bone as he sucked on her nipples softly while thrusting.

Jess blushed more as she smiled softly.

Kayla moaned and whimpered softly as she arched her back.

Raph inserted his dick inside her thrusting as he nipped her neck.

Leo continued his actions as his thrusts were getting sloppy.

Jess moaned as she arched her back gripping his shoulders.


End file.
